Harry Potter and the golden Ego
by red-head1
Summary: My 1st story!PLEASE r&r!Harry hears strange noises at night in the foggy corridors...What can it be?


Chapter 1  
  
Harry was thinking of Cho Chang at that moment.But something had distracted his attention."Harry,What you Doin?"For some reason Dudley had started to like him.(The Dursleys had 2.5 kids.Dudley was the 1.5,Harry the extra 1)He was very kind to Harry lately.He gave him no punches in the groin(Always in that same place) after housework time,He didn't "accidentilly"make e-cards to his friends with the picture of Harry in the shower singing: 'When you look at Me'By Christina Milian.Harry always wondered why Dudley had even kept that picture on his computer....But one night when he had to go to the potty,he heard a Beeping computery sound coming from Dudley's bedroom...But overall Harry kinda liked Dudley too.But there was somthing fishy going on Harry didn't like.Yes the was.And he was going to find out.Harry looked at the clock ad told Dudley it was now his 'special time'.Harry's 'special time' could refer to anything that wasn't obvoius for a 35(Sorry,15)year old.While Harry was deciding what to do in his special time,he heard a rumble outside.Shhhh!You'll wake the Dursley's! "It freakin' 4.35 in the afternoon Fred!Oh no thought Harry. "Oy!"I havin my special time and you bring that bloody car up ere' again!You know what happened the last time! "Orh......Sorry Harry we'll just go back then..."said Ron."No you stay here you blosssy mingrel pectslkdjfmeshamanas!grrrmofjiggy...." "Harry,What are you syaing!Your'e speakin' parsel tounge again aren't you?" "Grrrrr.." "Oh...That must be Uncle Vernon!S***!" Quick get in harry! "I'm comin' ,I'm comin'!Hold your horses....!Uncle Vernon walked past his door without noticing the flying car.How dumb can you get said Ron. Dumber?Said Harry.C'mon Harry Hurry Up!Harry got in the car quickly and the left.Ron....is this car insured?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron woke with the pale angry shocked,mean,poor,lazy,verry angry,evn angrier expression of his Mum,MRS WEASLEY."Ronald Weasley!You drove your father's magical car to and from Harry's Place last night!You will die!KILL.KILL.KILL!And where may I ask Harry is?Oh arhm,George?Where's Harry?Oh yeahhe's down under the stairs.Remember?It was the only place he felt comfortable....Cm'n boysfind Harry get dressed then meet us in the lounge.But mum!?We don't have a lounge? "Oh you know were i'm talking about....!The bathroom Ronald.! "Sometimes.....that boy.....he's just so @#$% $%^ @%^ $%^ @@%^%&*^ ~!@~# ~@#$~ ~~$% %#!!#%$#!%!%$^$%*& #%^*%#547653 %&^#%##&$ %(*)*(&*^^&)(*^_(+)&^@$%^ !#% #! !#^ #!$^ #!%^#^ #^!#~!@#~ ~@#$`@@$^&*^^*((&%(%%((*)(*))(*^%$@%$#!$#@~$#@~%$#!^$&%#*&&*(*((&%$#@!!!!@#$ ~!$@$%$#%%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~!$!$#~!$#~!$#~$#~~!$#%$#5341153155543#@~$~@$ ##@$~@!$@#$~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Terrible!  
  
"Mum,We heard that!" "Bloody women trying to shut us up!"Fred said. "Damn Right,Fred"said George "I don't like that language young man!" "Live a little!" "I live plenty,Don't I Ron? .......Don't answer that!"  
  
Harry barges in the room full of nacho dip and CC's. "Hey Hey!Let's get this party started!" Ron pulls out some popcorn anxiously. "C'mon,as harry said let's get this party started!"  
  
As soon as they were in the "lounge" Mrs Weasley called all of her children to come down with her."Percy,Fred,George,Ron,Ginny & Harry who's not blood related but will come down anyway....!" They all lined up along the "lounge". "It's time to go to Diagon Alley!We have loads to do! I have heard that Professor Dumbledick will be there!I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!He's been so mad to Ginny lately,It's just Cruel!I'm gonna wrte a letter to the R.S.P.C.A About Ginny's cruelty treating! Now get the detergent!Go ahead Ron!You know how it's done!Ron took a handful of detrgent stepped in the toilet (The T.V) and threw the Detergent down andsaid Diagon Alley ,Flushed the toilet and went down with it.!"AHHHHHHHHH" Said Harry. "You'll be O.K Harry" Said George. 


End file.
